With the development of network technologies, people may perform positioning at any time by using devices with a positioning function to obtain their geographic locations, or search for point of interest (POI) information near a certain location. As a most commonly used communication tool, instant messaging applications also have a function of bookmarking (i.e., bookmarking or saving) geographic locations.
At present, when an instant messaging application bookmarks a geographic location, positioning may be performed automatically and a current location of the user may be displayed on the map, and if a location that the user wants to bookmark may be not the current location, the user may drag the map with a hand the location that the user wants to bookmark.
However, when a location that the user wants to bookmark may be displayed on a map, current applications only display the address, such as longitude and latitude or a street name, of the location. The user cannot obtain key information of the address, such as a name of a certain business building or a name of a certain restaurant on or near the location. Therefore, it may be inconvenient for the user to recognize and search for the location, and the user cannot search for POIs near the location, or obtain information such as a surrounding environment.